Betonowy chodnik
by brokenemia
Summary: Flippy był potworem, ale odkąd w jego życiu pojawiła się Flaky, coś uległo zmianie.


Zawsze staraliśmy się dążyć do przodu. Nie zważaliśmy na nic, nie oczekiwaliśmy niczego, nie stawaliśmy. Nasza droga była długim, betonowym chodnikiem. Nie obchodziło nas to, że ktoś zostawał w tyle i prosił o pomoc. Musieliśmy gnać, nie oglądając się na tyły, zapominając o przeszłości, zapominając o tym, co to znaczy mieć serce.

Ja również taki byłem. Nieczuły drań, eliminujący to, co wydarzyło się kiedyś. Nie zaprzątałem sobie głowy tym, co ktoś do mnie czuje, co ktoś o mnie myśli. Eliminowałem wszystkich z mojego serca, aby uczucia nie zaczęły mnie pochłaniać. To wytworzyło we mnie potwora. Bano się mnie, nadal wywołuję strach, przerażenie, te wszystkie negatywne emocje… żywiłem się nimi. Karmiłem się tym, co rodziło się na ich twarzy.

Wtedy pojawiłaś się Ty. Siedziałaś z tym małym blondynem, którego ja i mój znajomy swego czasu straszyliśmy, podkładając mu nóż do gardła. Pamiętam, że uroczo wtedy płakał. Ale w tamtym momencie, gdy Cię ujrzałem, przytulającą tego chłopaczka do siebie, coś we mnie ruszyło. Nie chciałem, abyś go przytulała. I kiedy podszedłem do Was, spojrzałaś na mnie. Pierwsze, co ujrzałem, to kolor Twoich oczu. Ciepły bursztyn, przesączony lekką, bordową barwą. Nie tylko to jeszcze zobaczyłem.

Bałaś się mnie? Dlaczego?

Potem nie widziałem Cię dwa miesiące. Codziennie przychodziłem do parku, sprawdzić, czy znowu siedzisz na tej ławeczce i wcinasz czereśnie. Russell mówił, że dziwnie się zachowuję, ale po prostu musiałem znowu Cię ujrzeć. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Nawet się nie znaliśmy. Opuszczałem spotkania z psychiatrą, Lumpym, rezygnowałem z wszystkich innych zajęć.

Co tydzień dochodziły nowe zabójstwa, których dopuszczała się moja mroczna strona, moje alter-ego. Przestałem nad tym panować, ale miałem to najprościej mówiąc, gdzieś. Taki właśnie się stałem – zimna bestia, okrutny potwór.

W końcu dorwałem się do tego blondyna. Z tego co słyszałem, nazywał się Cuddles. Jeszcze nigdy z taką przyjemnością nie zadawałem bólu, jeszcze nigdy nie chciałem kogoś tak bardzo zranić, jak tego chłopaka. Bo to wtedy on Cię przytulał, a nie ja. On trzymał Cię w ramionach. Dlaczego nie ja?

I nagle pojawiasz się przede mną, osłaniając swoim małym ciałem tego rozpłakanego, krwawiącego malucha. Stoisz i starasz się zakryć, jak bardzo drży Ci ciało, ale nie ruszasz się i wyciągasz ręce. Patrzysz na mnie z uporem, nie chcąc odwrócić wzroku, chociaż widzę w nim tylko strach. Nie chcę, abyś się mnie bała. Nie Ty.

Próbuję walczyć. Bo wiem, że nie stoisz na tym zimnym, betonowym chodniku. Proszę, odejdź, bo zrobię Ci krzywdzę. On zrobi Ci krzywdzę, a ja nie zdołam go powstrzymać. Czuję, jak on zaciska nóż w mojej dłoni i przykłada Ci go do pleców. Błagam, odsuń się.

Czuję, jak drżysz, jak przerażenie Cię obezwładnia, a ręce opadają powoli w dół i zwisają bezwiednie. Jeden ruch i przebiję Cię na pół. Jeden ruch i umrzesz przeze mnie.

Szepczesz moje imię.

Mam wrażenie, że coś mokrego mi spływa po policzku. Opuszczam rękę. Nie chcę Cię zranić. Nie Ciebie. Nóż wbija się z hukiem w zimną, splamioną szkarłatem ziemię. Odsuwam się powoli. Jeden krok, drugi, trzeci… tracę już rachubę. Czy ja właśnie straciłem zmysły?

Wyciągam do Ciebie rękę. Łzy na Twoich policzkach, ustach, iskrzące się w oczach… mam dziwne wrażenie, że zatracam się coraz głębiej i głębiej. Zimno wybucha mi w brzuchu, ogarniając powoli całe ciało. Zamraża krew. Ponownie czuję się, jakbym kroczył na betonowym chodniku. Nie zatrzymując się, nie patrząc w tył. Zapominać powoli o człowieczeństwie, kiedy Twoje serce się wykrwawia. A splątane nim nici człowieczeństwa prują się, opadają w dół, giną wśród szarego tła.

Palce zamierają w powietrzu. Patrzysz na mnie przestraszona, nie wiesz, czego się po mnie spodziewać. Ja tego również nie wiem. Co chciałem zrobić? To miało zamierzony efekt? Coś we mnie pożąda, abym podniósł rękę wyżej, chwycił Twój delikatny policzek, przejechał po nim palcami.

Nic się nie stało, czerwonowłosa.

Już nigdy nie skłamię, obiecuję.

Już nigdy Cię nie zranię, obiecuję.

Zaufaj mi, czerwonowłosa. Ostatni raz. Uśmiecham się, w gardle zamierają mi słowa „przepraszam". Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś wybaczył potworowi? Nie da się go skrzywdzić, bo sam krzywdzi. Czy kiedyś znalazła się tak dobra osoba, która przyjęła przeprosiny okrutnika, czegoś bez serca?

Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś ukochał potwora? Ludzie nie kochają się w zgniłych duszach, zepsutych egzystencjach, smutnych kwintesencjach. Bo przecież nie można. Ten, kto raz wejdzie na betonowy chodnik, już nigdy z niego nie zejdzie. Nieważne, czy by się chciało, czy nie.

Znowu szepczesz moje imię. Twoje wargi wydają z siebie ciche dźwięki, a ja je odczytuję, tonąc. _Flippy. _Staram się zapanować nad rozpaczą, kiełkującą w brzuchu i rozprzestrzeniającą się wszędzie. Odsuń się, odejdź wraz z nimi na kwiecistą aleję. Bo ja siedzę na betonowym chodniku. Czekam, aż w końcu to mnie zniszczy. Bym już nigdy więcej Cię nie zranił. Nie widział Twoich łez. Nigdy więcej.

_Flippy._

Przejeżdżam palcem po Twoich ciepłym policzku, czuję na swojej twarzy Twoje gorące dłonie. Staram się jak najbardziej delikatnie wytrzeć łzy. Nie lubię patrzeć, jak płaczesz. Łamie mi to serce. Nie uciekaj ode mnie, błagam. Nie zostawiaj mnie samej, bo nie dam sobie bez Ciebie rady.

Nic się nie stało, czerwonowłosa.

Chwytasz mnie za rękę, ciągniesz. Nie ratuj mnie, bo nie da się. Zniszczę kwiaty, rozsieję zamęt, zabiję dobre duchy. Skazałem siebie już dawno na betonowy chodnik. Przygniótł mnie, oplótł mackami i nie wypuści. Proszę, puść moją dłoń. To Cię zabije. **Ja **Cię zabiję.

_Flippy…_

Weszłaś. Stoisz na betonowym chodniku, patrzysz na mnie. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Jesteś taka krucha, tak delikatna… nie pozostanie po Tobie nic. Dlaczego więc opuściłaś aleję i weszłaś na Zimną Stronę?

Już nigdy Cię nie zranię, obiecuję.

Daj, podaj mi swą rękę, chwycę Cię i poprowadzę. Ochronię przed potworami. Już nigdy Cię nie stracę, nie dam, aby oni Cię pokonali. Już nigdy… nie w ten sposób. Nie mogę. Nie stracę Twoich smutnych, bursztynowych oczu, delikatnych w dotyku palców, ciepłej skóry, zapachu róż. Zostawmy za sobą kwiaty. Nie poczujesz Zimna.

Czy gnamy do przodu, Flaky?

Czy nie mamy serca, Flaky?

_Kocham Cię, Flippy._

Jak dwa miecze. Jak dwa ostrza, połączone w całość. Jak pole bitwy, splamione krwią. Jak zło, czające i rozsiewające po sercu ciemność. Wiem, że kiedyś Cię zabiję, a Twoje ciało pokryje się Twoimi włosami, plamiąc wszystko na szkarłat. Zostań ze mną tutaj. Na betonowym chodniku.

Bo ja zostanę.

Kocham Cię, czerwonowłosa.


End file.
